School Girl Showdown!
Plot Audrey is shown at a car pretending she has a flat tire. Two men come and Audrey attacks them, steals acid from the truck and escapes. The scene then shows Saki and Ray together. Ray says he wants to ditch school with her. Saki declines the offering and Ray says she is predictable. Malik and Daniel then show up and say she is predictable. Later the students of Thames High School go on a field trip to the Planetorium--which is a secret dome to keep the golden plate to make money safe. Saki and Ray wander off and have fun until Audrey and her crew lock up the place. Ray tells Saki to stay and says he's going to protect her. Saki adores the statement and pretends to drop her purse. When Ray goes to pick it up, she knocks him out. She then goes under cover to find out Audrey and her crews' plan. Clarrisa finds Saki and they fight. Saki beats her and takes her weapon, bangles, and her picture as evidence. She then stumbles upon the security room. She is then knocked out and tied up by Desiri, another under-cover school girl. Saki then finds out that Mrs. Nightgale and her Nightgalians are out to steal the golden plate. Mrs. Nightgale then orders Audrey to check on the hostages and Clarrisa to follow her. Desiri is left to watch Saki. Saki then remembers she took Clarrisa's bangles to cut herself free. She then goes to knock out Desiri, but fails and has to fight her. The scene then cuts to Saki, in Desiri's school-girl outfit, covering her face with Desiri's weapons, Japanese fans. Malik and Daniel fall from the air vents to attack her, thinking she is one of the fugitives. Saki then tells them she has a plan. Then the scene switches to Nightgale going back into the vault where Saki got tied up at, with Clarrisa. Saki then comes, with fans covering her face, saying she caught someone escaping, AKA Malik. Saki then reveals herself and Nightgale makes Clarrisa fight her again. Malik goes after Nightgale, and Audrey shows up the fight Saki too. With Saki outnumbered, she had no chance. But Daniel fell on Clarrisa, knocking her out. It's now Saki and Audrey. Saki and Audrey exchange insults and Audrey points out Saki is tapping her foot. Saki then says she has to break that habit, refering to her habit of tapping her foot when she is about to hit someone. Saki and Audrey fight intensely. Audrey kicks Saki's back and Saki quickly turns around and slices Audrey's weapon in half, chopstick.The scene shows Audrey frustrated, and then the scene splits in half to show Saki smiling and moving her fans. Audrey stomps on the ground and and to Saki's surprise, tiny knives come out the tip of Audrey's boot. Saki and Audrey then exchange insults again. They fight and Saki throws her fans at Audrey, but fails. Audrey then calls Saki dumb and predictable. Saki becomes offended and takes a stack of money wrapped in plastic wrap and uses it to defeat Audrey. Audrey turns to kick Saki but gets her boot stuck in the money. Saki then flips the stack money, which causes Audrey's leg to flip as well, and gets knocked out. Saki then says she didn't see that coming. Saki goes to save Malik and Daniel from Nightgale. Nightgale trips Saki,and Saki throws acid at her, but misses. The acid lands on a large stash of money. Nightgale then states she missed and Saki says "Did I?". The stair steps that hold up the money then collapses on Nightgale--defeating her. The Nightgale Academy Girls are arrested. Jadus and Demi are shown conversing about what happened that day,until they are free. Harriet then shows the conversation. The next day, Saki and Ray are seen talking. Saki then says Ray wanted a girl who is exciting and she says she is not the one for him. They break up and go their separate ways. And then Ray gets hit by a car and dies. Cast Trivia *Duncan and Mikey are absent in this episode. Gallery